A cargo bed of a pickup truck is often covered with a tonneau cover. The tonneau cover protects and secures objects in the cargo bed. The tonneau cover blocks light and therefore creates difficulties seeing and accessing objects within the cargo bed. The difficulties are increased at night when ambient light is not available. Electric lights in the cargo bed can be utilized, but add additional parts and complexity. Moreover even with lights within the cargo bed visibility may be difficult in some parts of the cargo bed. Removing the cover permits easier viewing of objects within the cargo bed, but may not be the most expedient nor desired means of accessing objects from within the cargo bed.